


Ski lodge (Peterickey)

by WlNCHESTER



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, THERE IS GHOST STORIES !!!, read authors note @ the beginning !!!, the season is winter obviously, very short !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WlNCHESTER/pseuds/WlNCHESTER
Summary: Gerard, Frank, Mikey, Ray, Patrick, Pete, Joe and Andy are at a ski lodge vacation. Mikey, Pete and Patrick decide to tell ghost stories and drink hot cocoa by a fire while everyone else is asleep.





	Ski lodge (Peterickey)

**Author's Note:**

> **VERY IMPORTANT** This story contains ghost stories. They might be scary for some althoughI tried to make it not that scary.
> 
> sidenote: this is a short oneshot. so.

  "Mikey? Can you hand me that?" Patrick said pointing his head towards a pillow and blanket. The words, "Oh!" escaped from Mikey's lips and he handed it to Patrick. He set the last of their fort up. This fort was supported by chairs. One being the one Gerard would sit and read comics in, the other being the one Andy would eat breakfast in. It was Pete's idea to make the fort, anyway. Pete had good ideas... rarely. "Pete, go make Mikey and I some popcorn! Oh, and get us some candy and hot cocoa too." Patrick ordered. Pete was like their servant. Not really. Pete didn't mind it though, he'd call Patrick a spoiled princess. That's just what he said to him. "Pete!" Patrick and Mikey replied in unison. Mikey giggled, crawling to Patrick inside the fort and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Patrick giggled. They kissed each other, and talked about nonsense while Pete got their snacks. "Here. There are chocolate bars, a bowl of popcorn and three hot cocoas." Pete huffed. "Thank you, lovely." Mikey said kissing Pete's cheek.

  "Okay... now..." Patrick said, filling Pete and Mikey with anticipation on what he was going to say next. "Ever heard of.. the.. ONE LEGGED SAILOR?!" Patrick said, jumping out at Pete and Mikey. Mikey was a little scared, Pete hugged him to reassure him he'd be okay. "Patrick!" Mikey reacted in a whiny voice. "I'm kidding, I love you." Patrick said giggling at how Mikey was scared. "Just tell the story, babe." Pete said, eager to hear. "Mmm.. okay. So it was one scary night in this harbor, yeah? This sailor dude was at the docks catching fish at 3 AM. That's when he heard a strange noise, so he investigated. A huge.. giant.. fish.. bite off his leg. Legend says that if you go fishing at 3 AM _or_ on a Wednesday... you're dead... MEAT!" Patrick told in a scary voice jumping out to them, again. God dammit, Patrick! Mikey whimpered a little.

  "Dude, when summer starts we're _so_ going fishing at 3 AM on a Wednesday!"

  "No we're not, Pete! Shut up!" Mikey said, kind of scared.

  "Relax, it's just a story from mwah." Patrick said, pointing to himself all elegantly. He sipped his hot cocoa, thinking of more stories.

  Mikey was slowly eating his chocolate bar, to save more. Mikey was kind-of nervous since he was sensitive and easily scared. "Okay... here's another story." Patrick said. Pete grabbed Mikey, holding him. "I got you, you'll be okay." Pete said, planting a soft kiss onto Mikey's head. "Aww, Mikeyyy..." Patrick cooed, crawling over to Mikey. He cupped Mikey's face, kissing his soft lips. Mikey felt a little better. Patrick backed into his spot. "Okay! Now... once upon a time there was this girl with long black hair. No, not from The Ring. She was popular, very popular. Some could say... overly popular..." Patrick whispered, "Patrick, you're so lame." Pete semi-interrupted and rolled his eyes. "Shush! Listen.. so, this girl who had medium length blonde hair... oh so jealous of her. So one day, she went to her house, and pushed her down a well.... So now if you say 'Rosie, Rosie 123, please begin to haunt, haunt me' she will come..." Patrick said in an all scary voice again. Mikey spoke up, "Could you please stop telling ghost stories?" "Oh. Yeah, that's fine." Patrick said followed by the words, "Mikey can you come here?" Mikey did so. 

  Patrick wrapped his arms around the light brown haired boy. He kissed the top of his head which smelled of the shampoo he used this morning. Pete joined in, cuddling Mikey as well. The three of them felt content. Like, they knew being with each other is how they wanted to spend the rest of their lives. Mikey felt so safe; safe from Rosie and the sailor dude. They all loved this feeling. Most importantly, they all loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> heyhey so this is a cute lil idea i got :)) so credit to whoever made this idea before me ??  
> also the stories in this are just made up, they mayve happened irl idk


End file.
